1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus, and particularly to a recording and/or reproducing apparatus which has an opening portion and a shutter opening and closing the opening portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a portable disk recording and/or reproducing apparatus, for example, a disk player such as a CD (compact disk) player or the like, the main body portion includes a main portion where a disk mounting portion and an optical pickup are located, and a cover portion for rotating with respect to the main portion for opening and closing the disk mounting portion. In such a disk player, a CD is mounted on and dismounted from the disk mounting portion in such a state that the cover portion is largely opened relative to the main portion.
In the disk player as described above, it was impossible to mount/dismount a CD on/from the disk mounting portion without using both hands due to problems of the dimension of disk diameter and of the rotary angle of cover portion of the player. In such a state that the cover portion is open, the strength becomes weak. If the cover portion is left open it may be damaged accidentally. If the cover portion is left open in the above-mentioned disk player, trash or dust enters. This results in a problem that an optical pickup is made dirty and the movement of a mechanical portion is hampered.